In Times of Old
by stuckathomebgs
Summary: The four grandchildren of the Hogwarts founders are going to Hogwarts! This is a 4-author collaboration of myself(Hufflepuff) , HestiaAbnegation11 (Ravenclaw), Celtic Silver (Gryffindor), and Brighteyes of Thunderclan (Slytherin). Please enjoy the story!


**Halton Hufflepuff (stuckathomebgs)**

"Halton! Halton!" I hear Hadley yelling, the intense feeling in her voice drawing me closer to the void, the void colored deep purple, like the Earth itself is poisoned

"Halton! Halton!"

That's when a Swedish Short-snout dragon slaps me in the face, burning like the Devil himself, that's when I open my eyes to see my mother, Miriam, looking over me, with her hand hovering over my face.

"What in bloody hell was that for?" I yell.

"You're late, Halton! Late for the Hogwarts Express!" My mom yells in my face.

"Shit!" I yell, shoving my mom out of my room, then changing into the regulation robes for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then tying the bright yellow tie together, which I applaud, since I just learned how to do it a couple of years ago.

I look in the mirror, seeing myself, tan, gorgeous in the eyes of most of the girls at Hogwarts, except Hadley, one of my best friends. I don't even bother to shave the stubble that's been growing in neglect of my face.

I splash my face with frozen cold water, then rush downstairs. My mom has prepared some delicious bacon and eggs, with some of my favorite drink, pumpkin juice.

I quickly down a piece of bacon and drink half of the pumpkin juice, then slowing down a little bit to cherish the delights of my mom's cooking.

My mom was widowed, my dad died trying to hunt down a wild Nundu in Africa. We told him not to go, but of course, as my mom says, men do the opposite of what women say.

He's buried by an old tree in the backyard.

Now, after that sad backstory, I remind myself of the good that's happening today. Getting to see all of my friends, David, Caul, Ronan, Xavier, and Hadley, to be more precise, since we've been friends since the beginning.

I finish my breakfast, wiping the side of my face of the leftovers of the meal then throwing the dirty dishes into the sink, which automatically cleans them then sends them into their rightful places.

"See you on vacation, Halton." My mom says, kissing my cheek and handing me my overfull luggage.

I equip my wand, a 15 inch hackberry with a Lethifold rag as the core. Very sturdy wand, that's what Odeus Ollivander said, anyway.

I take a handful of Floo Powder, ready to give the command to send me to the train station.

"To Hogwarts Express!" I yell, and an explosion of green fire sends me to the train.

All I see is the bright colors of green until I see the stone train station.

I'm glad it worked this year, I remember in my third year I didn't specify and I scared a whole bunch of Muggles and got a bucket of water on my head in the process.

Many students are rambling around, looking for friends, family, or many first years have lost pets that are either flying or running around. My burrowing owl jitters in my cage, probably scared to death of the mayhem of the station.

"Here you go, little Evangeline." I smile, magically making a small cluster of alfalfa appear in the cage from my house. I don't know why she likes alfalfa, it's definitely uncommon in burrowing owls, but I don't mind, it's easy to steal alfalfa from our drunk neighbors, Blythe and Amir. That's when I see them.

"HALTON!" They yell, patting me on the back, all of them are there, talking amongst themselves now.

"How was vacation?" Asks Caul, the smart Ravenclaw of our group.

"Pretty boring, as usual, no one I know lives around us." I laugh.

"Drunk neighbors be drunk, right?" Xavier laughs

"Oh yeah, totally, yesterday morning, the woman was convinced there was a Ukrainian Ironbelly in her bathtub. She's insane, that's what it is." I respond.

"That woman is probably insane, those buggers are sixty feet long!" Ronan snorts.

"I'm assuming the husband thought so, too?" Hadley giggles.

"No, he was trying to get her off of their broomstick, and to stop yelling. "AMIR, THERE'S A DRAGON IN OUR TUB! THERE'S A DRAGON IN OUR TUB!"

Everyone keels over from laughter, drawing the attention of many of my acquaintances, many I honestly don't remember the names of, who join in the laughter.

"Now, let's not miss the train." David says. "Don't want Slytherin on our backs."

That's definitely true, I once saw him stun a first year because she accidentally brought her pet salamander with her. The son of a bitch took her to Xalinos, the Headmaster, who did the right thing and took the curse off of the girl and set her back to her studies. He's a good guy most days, but don't get on his bad side.

We get on the train, and we find the first empty compartment there is, where I sit with Ronan, David, and Hadley as the rest of the group meander to find seats.

"I heard there's something new going to happen this year." Hadley blurts, as if it was a secret she couldn't tell anyone, even though it probably was, since her parents work at the Ministry of Magic.

"Do you know what it is?" Ronan inquires Hadley.

"No, of course not, my parents don't say anything about what goes on at work." Hadley states innocently.

Ronan hands her a Sickle, a coin in the currency of wizard money. Hadley smirks.

"Okay, this is honest, all I know is that it involves other schools." Hadley says.

"She always wants money from us, doesn't she?" Ronan asks, playfully messing up Hadley's hair.

"No! I just like to scam Ronan." She giggles.

"Sometimes I wonder why you are a Hufflepuff." David smiles.

"I don't know either." Hadley laughs. "Well, I guess I'm pretty nice, to most people."

Speaking of most people, Ronan's girlfriend, Jezebelle, bangs on the glass and motions him outside.

"Bitch." Hadley whispers as Ronan leaves, David and I smirk.

"What were you doing with Hadley's hair?" We hear her from outside.

"Hey, were friends, don't you mess with girls' hair?" Ronan asks, laughing.

Jezebelle smiles. "I can never stay mad at you."

Jezebelle doesn't lean in for the kiss, she shoves him against our window as they make out. She starts to search under the top of his robes, I see the first years on the other side disgusted by the site of it.

"PG!" Hadley yells.

This makes Jezebelle back off, leaving David and I laughing our heads off. Ronan scowls as he makes his seat onto the train.

"You have to admit, that was pretty funny." David says.

Ronan doesn't reply, leaving the train in silence as we get to Hogwarts.

"Ready?" Hadley says as she puts her arms around David and I as we walk to the entrance.

"Ready." We say together.

**Riven Ravenclaw (HestiaAbnegation11)**

"Bye mom!" I shout to my mother, Helena Ravenclaw, who is busy trying to keep my younger brothers, Rashim and Rashid under control.

"Bye honey. See you at Easter!" My mom says kissing my forehead before I am allowed to get onto the Hogwarts Express. I smile to myself and take in the air of learning and appreciate what I have. Tucked neatly in my trunk is my Ravenclaw robes, a few spare t-shirts and jeans, a dress in case I ever need it, some food and things, and the Diadem of Ravenclaw.

My owl, Raney, sits on top of my trunk as I let the conductor take my stuff to the back, with the exception of a few food items and the diadem. I slip the diadem into my little knapsack that is strung over my shoulder. I am about to the back of the train where my friends, Reissa (who is a Ravenclaw, like myself), Valerie (Ravenclaw as well) and Tomas (A Gryffindor, and a boy. Don't respond to that.), when a bunch of Slytherins stop me in the middle of the path.

"Where is it, Ravenclaw?" One sneers at me.

The diadem. "I don't have it." I say cleanly, trying to brush past them.

Green. I hate that color, my grandmother used to tell me stories of where Slytherin hid while the other founders were trying to build the castle. Rowena secretly told me that there was an underground chamber in the castle that I needed to find and try to destroy. I know the diadem could help me achieve that so she let me take it. For good. Much to the dislike of my mother, my brothers and my sister.

"Yes you do, you liar." One of the boys sneers, but I push past them, when one grabs my knapsack and gives it a huge tug. It yanks me and the bag backwards, and I fall hard onto the ground.

"That's enough." Says a light voice from behind me and I look up to see Tomas standing there, glaring at the Slytherins.

"Let her through." Tomas continues and most of the Slytherins back away from me. Except the biggest one, Quintilian Lestrange. I hate him with all my heart, but one of my grandma's closest friends, Helga Hufflepuff told me not to hate people. Doesn't mean I stopped.

After a glaring contest Quinn moves out of the way and Tomas helps me up. "Thanks." I whisper breathlessly.

"No problem." Tomas replies in a low voice as we continue on through the train.

"Tomas and Riven sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." One of the Slytherins taunts, and without another word, Tomas promptly turns around and backhands him. I giggle a little bit as we arrive next to Reissa and Valerie. Also sitting there is one of Tomas' other friends, Lorin, who is sitting there quietly, reading to himself.

I sit next to Reissa who talks to me about all the things she did over the summer, like she went to Portugal and France. I get tired of listening to her and just tone her out, listening to what Valerie is saying about the O.W.L.s at the end of the year. I have gotten Outstandings on every single test that I have ever taken, but that could stop at any time.

We assess our schedules, which I have most of my classes with Reissa and Valerie, but a select few with Tomas and one with Lorin. I have Double Charms with Tomas on Monday's, Tuesday's and Thursday's, I have the same free period as him on Wednesday's and Friday's and Double Astrology with him on Friday's. Valerie and I have a whole bunch of classes, to list them on here would be like listing every single class, same with Reissa. Lorin and I only have Double Transfiguration on Thursday's.

Valerie and Reissa start talking about the latest wizarding band, which I care little to nothing about, so I slide over to the edge and look out the window. Lorin is curled up in a book by the girls, and Tomas is sitting there. I gaze out the window at the green countryside and the castle comes into view. My grandmother helped make it. My heart swells with pride and a voice jumps me out of my stupor. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Tomas says from across me.

"Yeah." I reply numbly and Tomas grins at me.

"All students must now put on their house robes. First years have black robes assigned to them." The announcer calls and we all nod. Tomas and Lorin go to a different place to change, while us girls change here.

I put my hair behind my shoulders and look at the Ravenclaw badge on my left and my prefect badge on my right. Carefully, I slip the diadem into my knapsack when I catch Valerie staring at it. Tomas and Lorin come back in, wearing red and gold, and Tomas has a prefect badge as well. I smile at him and he gives me a little grin. "Welcome to Hogwarts." The gamekeeper, Terry announces to us.

**Hydrus Slytherin (Brighteyes of Thunderclan) and Jaylen Gryffindor (Celtic Silver)**

Hydrus muttered something unintelligible as he hefted his trunk onto the silver trolley. Aceract hooted indignantly as his cage rattled in the boy's other hand. With a small sigh, Hydrus lifted the cage up upon the trolley as well, and looked into the sharp golden eyes of his owl. Aceract turned away, thoroughly affronted by his rough treatment at the hands of his master.

"Hydrus, do be careful," A tall woman with a tight auburn bun frowned, glancing at her son, "If you put your face to close to the cage, he'll peck."

"Mother, I do know what I'm doing, you know. I'm not a child. If anything, you should be worrying about Dessie." Hydrus rolled his emerald eyes, and gestured to his younger sister. The bothersome eleven year old child was delightedly playing with her own pet, a tiny gray and white kitten. The poor, scrappy thing clung onto her sleeve for dear life as Odessa tried to toss it into the air. Mother sighed heavily.

"Odessa, darling, what have we told you about playing with Tamerlan?" She chided, coming up behind the girl, placing firm hands on Odessa's shoulders. Odessa scowled.

"Cats can't fly or swim, so take care not to try." The impatient, raven-haired girl repeated in a monotone voice, as if she'd heard the refrain many times before. "Honesty, Mother, we're just playing."

"Odessa! Stop your fiddling with that lump of fur and get going. your sister's already through the barrier. Best not to be late." A cold voice sounded from behind the trio.

"Oh, darling, I was wondering where you went!" Mother exclaimed. Hydrus avoided his father's piercing gaze and grasped the handles of the silver cart firmly, looking at the large stone barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Oh, look, Mother! Hydy is leaving!" Odessa squealed loudly. Hydrus let out a short groan. Of course she would ruin it for him, right when he was about to hurry away.

"Go on, boy. We don't have all day." Father spoke sharply. Hydrus clenched his jaw and leaned forward, taking a quick running start at the wall. Having done it four times before now, getting into the platform was easy enough. In a short moment, the fifteen year old Slytherin found himself in the midst of a crowded platform, platform nine and three quarters. He breathed in deeply. Soon, he'd be at Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to be home.

Already on the platform, leaning against the brick column, Hydrus recognized the slim shape of-ugh-Jaylen Gryffindor. The dark-haired witch leaned comfortably, reading a copy of Advanced Transfiguration beside a silver cart that carried an oak trunk and a simple cage containing the tortoiseshell menace she called Sorrel.

"Jaylen!" The masculine voice came from the other side of the column, where the newest Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Collin had just appeared on the platform. The burly seventh-year had been on the team for a long time, but, before now had always been outdone by his older siblings. That was, until this year. "You ready to beat them all this year?"

"Certainly," she replied, tilting her head and brushing her dark hair out her face as she gazed evenly at the other Gryffindor, "I plan on being even better than Lily was last year." she commented, mentioning one of said older siblings.

"You better, I choose not to be out-done anymore."

"Good."

The Gryffindor boy poked a finger through Sorrel's cage, and quickly retracted it as the cat swiped, claws unsheathed. "Why does that cat hate me?"

"It's Sorrel, she hates everyone...except for me." She grinned, whacking her friend lightly with her textbook. Hydrus groaned and turned away from the scene.

Of course it's that Gryffindor girl, he thought bitterly. And Collin. Hydrus simply despised Collin. He scowled, and made a point of twirling his wand about in his pocket. His fingers wove themselves around the birch wood shaft and tingled as the core, dragon heart-string, of course, lit up beneath the surface. what he wouldn't give to curse them right then and there...

"You've never been good with charms, Hydrus. I suggest you leave the spellwork to me." A prim voice sounded from his right side. Hydrus turned, not in the least surprised to see the silver-blond haired witch that stood there.

"Silvia." He greeted her.

"Why so curt? Usually you're pleased to see me," The girl smirked playfully, tucking her own wand behind her ear and brushing a few stray strands of hair from her face. Her narrow blue eyes lit with teasing warmth.

"It's been a long morning." The boy groaned. Silvia glanced from his to the two Gryffindors.

"Already plotting, too, I see," she grinned cheekily, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll beat them this year. Haven't you got seeker tryouts first thing?" she asked, referencing Slytherin Quidditch team's lack of a key player. Hydrus groaned and ran a hand through his auburn hair.

"Don't remind me. I hope Charlize has got a better plan than Temberton had last year. He cost us the cup, letting his girlfriend on the team." Hydrus shivered at the memory. "Oh, look, there she is now. Always timely, Charlie."

"Of course I am! And I do happen to have a plan, Hydy." A tall, blue-haired girl said cheekily. Hydrus grinned and winked at her. Silvia frowned.

"You do, do you?" Hydrus drawled, "Why am I not surprised?"

"And as our star chaser," Charlize went on, "I'm going to need you present at tryouts. All the tryouts." She looked at his sternly, "No blowing them off for anything! not like last year."

"I was busy last year." Hydrus sighed, brushing some nonexistent lint off his pristine jacket.

"Yes, if you call being shut in the broom closet with Erin Lally busy." Charlize smirked.

"It's called having fun, Charlie, you should try it sometime." Hydrus winked.

"Aw, stuff a sock in it, Slytherin. You know she's taken." A blue-eyed boy laughed, placing his hands on Charlize's shoulders.

"Travis." Hydrus roled his eyes, "How wonderful to see you."

"Hello, Travis." Silvia said politely.

"Great to see you two again," The cocky seventh year grinned, wrapping the Slytherin Quidditch captain up in his arms, "And you know, Charlie, if it weren't for us being on separate teams, I meant even cheer for you."

"Oh, shut up." the blue-haired captain laughed, "You know my team will beat the arses off yours any day of the week."

"Don't count on it." Travis murmured. Silvia turned away from the pair to Hydrus.

"I need a break from these two. Want to hex that Gryffindor girl?" She asked, bored.

"I wouldn't mind." Hydrus agreed, "She beat my scores in Charms last year, the skank." The pair of Slytherins abandoned their trolley and marched confidently over to the unsuspecting Gryffindors.

"Plot up your sleeve?" Jaylen looked up at both Slytherins, unnaturally calm as she always tended to be when speaking with Slytherins, "Look," she added to Collin, "It's a couple of Dementors. Actually," she continued, whipping out her willow wand, "I've been working on a spell for getting rid of Dementors. Now though, I think this should work just fine." She made as if to leave, but wheeled back around, "Protego!" she yelled. "Now, she continued not looking away from the pair as she reached out with her free hand and grabbed her stupid Transfiguration textbook, "what should I turn them into? Snails? Pigs? Should I just vanish them? Oh, decisions, decisions."

"Try that one," Collin suggested, pointing midway down a page.

"Collin, I can't turn them into mice, Sorrel would eat them, and I don't fancy being expelled on the first day back. Actually, that gives me an idea." Still without looking away, Jaylen unlatched the latches of Sorrel's cage. The monstrosity-disquised as a cute yet deadly tortoiseshell cat escaped, sitting comfortably by her mistress' feet. Said mistress reached down and scratched between the pointed ears as sharp green eyes fixed on the Slytherins and Collin backed away.

Hydrus hurriedly drew his wand, but Silvia was quicker.

"Fianto Duri," she said lazily, with a flick of her wand. A flash of brilliant silver light exploded between the opposing students, where Jaylen's protego charm crashed against Silvia's shield could only watch with amazement as his prim friend stuck her wand back behind her ear.

"On second thought, Hydrus, these two aren't worth our time. Shall we?" The fifteen year old girl smirked, gesturing before her.

"Ladies first," Hydrus grinned. The pair walked away, both not without a parting shot. Hydrus poke his wand out from beneath his jacket. "Furnunculus!" He whispered. To his disappointment, only a thin stream of orange smoke issued from his wand. "Damn it!" He snapped, shoving deep into his pocket.

"That one needs a bit of work." Silvia snickered.

"You do realize," Jaylen said, still in the comfort of her shield charm, "that Fianto Duri-when combined with Protego-will actually strengthen a shield? It's all right here," she commented, producing a book of charms from her trunk. She flipped fondly through the pages of the stupid charms book before sticking it in her trunk and turning away.

"I was under the impression Fianto Duri has multiple uses, Ms.-" Silvia began, only to pause and glance at Hydrus. "What is her name, anyway?"

"Oh, Jay-something. But don't bother, Silv. The train will be here any moment, and I've got better things to do with my time than waste it on these two." Hydrus sniffed haughtily.

"Fine," Silvia sighed, sticking her wand back behind her ear, "Let's go."

"We'll be seeing you on the pitch," Hydrus grins wickedly, "When I score." With a flourish of his robe and a quick beckoning of Silvia, the Slytherins made their way back to their silver trolleys, fetching their bags, embossed with the Slytherin emblem, and wheeling the carts over to the loading deck. A distant whistle met their ears, and Hydrus smiled.

"Finally. I thought it would never get here!" He said.

"Where are your parents anyway?" Silvia asked, removing her wand from behind her ear yet again to toy with a scrap of the Daily Prophet floating on the breeze.

"Oh, of with Dessie. You know how she gets." Hydrus rolled his eyes.

"And Laeverne?" Silvia inquired, whispering charms and watching the paper scrap burn midair.

"Oh, Merlin knows where's she's off to! Bloody hell, she's practically a Gryffindor with the amount of time she spends with those fools." Hydrus scoffed. Silvia nodded absentmindedly and the pair watched the train pull in in silence.

(Sure! Or she could help him with Charms or Transfiguration or something cliche like that XD)

The trunks were loaded, and Hydrus and Silvia stalked down the crowded halls of the Hogwarts express, looking for their usual compartment. On their way there, they ran into someone familiar.

"Hey there Hydy," Laeverne grinned, smacking her brother on the shoulder playfully.

"It's you," He sighed heavily, "What do you want, Verne?" She frowned.

"You know I hate when you call me that." She said, annoyed.

"Yes. So?" Hydrus asked, feigning boredom, "If you'll excuse us, we have a compartment to acquire." The auburn haired boy pushed past his sister and made his way down the hall, Silvia in tow.

"I'll see you later, twerp!" Laeverne called after his disappearing back, her Gryffindor friends laughing as she shut the door behind her. Finally, Hydrus and Silvia came to an empty little cubicle. They flopped down onto the couch-like seats, relieved.

"You ready for fifth year?" Silvia asked her friend as she dug around in her leather satchel, searching for her spell book. It was her pre-study studying time, and she wanted to make the most of it.

"Not in the least," Hydrus huffed, twirling his wand between his fingers, "We have O.W.L.s this year. I am not up for that! But to get away from my family? I'm all for it."

"Remember, Dessie's going to be in our house this year. She'll bother you endlessly if you don't put a stop to it early on." Silvia reminded him, retrieving her copy of 'Rhymes and Riddles-Endless Tongue Twisting Charms to Make Your Mind Meddled' by Trevor Trenton Trigsby the Third. She opened it and grinned.

"Eugh, don't remind me. Having to deal with Dessie at home is terrible enough as it is!" Hydrus complained, ignoring his friend and her book as he lay on his back in the seat, "And the way she looks at me- She doesn't look at Laeverne like she looks at me! It's as if she know exactly how to get on my nerves. The little devil!" Hydrus ranted.

As Silvia turned a page of her massive charms book, Gryffindor-Jaylen, came past the compartment with Isabella, one of the chasers. The fifth year had long blond hair and bright green eyes, and always tended to be bubbly. "See anything?" Asked Jaylen as they passed, nearly running past the empty compartment across from when Hydrus and Silvia were situated. Unfortunately, Jaylen noticed and skidded to a stop. "Not my favorite choice in the world, but this is the last car, and if we don't sit now, we'll have to run."

"We will survive," consoled Izzy, helping her manuver Sorrel's cage inside, once again filled with it's very unhappy occupant, "Probably."

"That's a very big probably," Jaylen muttered, sliding the door. Just as it was about to shut, a hooting sound came from the other end of the car, and Gryffindor's second pet, a barn owl dove through the narrow gap. "Nettle, I thought you were flying this time!" Jaylen scolded the owl, accepting the parcel in the white-faced bird's talons.

"That's not," Izzy gasped, as Gryffindor produced a leash.

"Yes it is, and my git of a brother has the nerve to send it for Sorrel, along with this," and Jaylen held up a spiny metal collar. "Sorrel isn't that bad." Jaylen hesitated, then produced a golden chain, "He writes this is an early engagement present, "she said, reading the inscription. "'Jaylen plus Collin equals love'...yuck!"

"Oh, that's so romantic," Izzy gushed examining the golden heart.

"Hardly," Jaylen snorted, "You know I don't like him that way, half the time he won't leave me alone!"

"But he's so handsome..." Izzy sighed, almost falling from the seat, "and brave and-"

"All Gryffindors are brave Izzy." Jaylen offered the barn owl a bit of dried meat and frowned down at the entire package, "again, my brother is a git!"

"No, he's handsome too..."

Jaylen groaned under her breath and hid her dark head in one hand, "you, as of today, August thirty-first, 1043, are not allowed to like my brother! On Collin, go ahead, I don't care!" With that she quickly scribbled down a note, handed it to Nettle, and unlatched the window. She shut it-just barely missing the owl's tail-and enveloped herself in her Transfiguration book again.

"Do you hear that?" Hydrus asked, sitting up.

"Hear what?" Silvia replied, nose buried in her textbook.

"That! It sounded like an owl!" Hydrus stood up and peered through the window of the compartment door. "Aw bloody-blimey, Silv, it's the Gryffindor girl again! It's like she's following us!" The auburn haired boy spat.

"Of course she's not following us, Hydrus. It's probably just the last open compartment. There are an awful lot of first years this time around." Silvia said, flipping to the next page.

"I swear to freaking Merlin, she's trying to get to me. She even brought that ugly cat!" Hydrus growled.

"Whatever that emotion is, it's not becoming. Sit down, will you? You're disturbing my reading." Silvia frowned. Her friend scowled and sat himself back down on the bench, staring out the train window. It hadn't left yet, and he saw his parents waiting at the platform for it to go. His mother's steely gray eyes swept over the rest of the parents and young children in the crowd, and her thin lips curled downward with disdain. He noticed his father tighten his grip on the silver and emerald staff he carried, his sleek, black hair unnervingly motionless in his ponytail, despite the rough breeze. they were the only two still aboard the train. Hydrus frowned almost imperceptibly. For once in his life, he wished his mother would wave good-bye, or his father would wish him luck. But of course, they didn't. The grandson of Salazar Slytherin didn't need luck.

The afore-mentioned ugly cat was currently seated between the Gryffindors. Other than Jaylen herself-and her grandfather-Isabelle was the only witch or wizard the cat actually liked. "I think Slytherin just noticed we're here," sang Izzy playfully as she scratched between the cat's ears.

"I would bet twenty galleons on it, easy." Jaylen replied, still not looking up from chapter nine. "I would also bet it was Nettle that tipped them off."

"I suspect you're two for two," said Izzy, opening the compartment door to greet a few other Gryffindor students and recieving a large pile of sweets in return, "can I give Sorrel a chocolate?" she asked, comepletely forgetting to close the door."

"I wouldn't suggest it," Jaylen flipped a page and continued, "honestly though, can you believe my git of a brother? The very idea of Collin and I being a pair!" She finally looked up to watch Izzy attempt to feed the fierce Sorrel a chocolate.

"I do hope the sweets lady doesn't attempt to get me to buy anything of hers again," Silvia said loftily, looking up from her book. Hydrus turned from the window.

"I doubt she will. The bat bogey hex lasted an awfully long time last year. I suppose I'll get something, though," he mused as Silvia snickered, "I'm feeling in the mood for a few dozen chocolate frogs."

"Oh I don't understand how it's possible for you to eat all those sweets and not gain an ounce," Silvia replied, looking back down into her book, "Honestly I wish I had that gift."

"I pride myself on how many puddings I can eat in a sitting," Hydrus joked. Just then, a tap came on the door.

"I swear, if it's that wretched woman-" Silvia began, only to have Hydrus open it to reveal a set of three people in Slytherin robes. "Oh, hello Emma!" She chirped brightly as she met the gaze of a pretty young witch, a fifth year like themselves.

"Come on in, we've got room to spare." Hydrus invited, gesturing to the empty seats.

"Thanks," Emma smiled, and Hydrus winked at her.

"No problem. Hey, is it just me, or have you gotten even prettier since last September?" He asked cheekily. The girl giggled and sat down beside him. Silvia tried her best to ignore them and instead spoke to the other two.

"Hello Evelyn, Cathur. Come in, sit!" She implored.

"Thanks Silv." The golden haired boy, Cathur, grinned.

"Got an eye on anyone for seeker, Hydrus?" Evelyn asked, brown eyes glittering, "We're going to need someone good."

"I haven't the foggiest idea, Ev." Hydrus frowned, "all I do know is that we're getting the cup this year. That, I guarantee!"

"You hear that, right?" Nothing got Izzy quite as agitated as hearing Slytherins talk about how they were-supposedly going to win the Quidditch cup.

"Yes, I hear it, relax." Jaylen soothed, scratching between Sorrel's ears. "Anyway, if they're confident now, they'll rely on their 'ability'," she said, making quotes in the air with her fingers, "then we can out do them by actually trying. Good plan, yes?"

"Yes, certainly, but we could always just sick Sorrel on them."

"True, but then that would just prove that we're cowards, have no lives, and that my brother is a git, none of which is true!" Jaylen slammed open the window as Nettle appeared again, with another note from her brother. "Stupid git, she griped, he says we're 'meant to be' ugh..."

"Collin isn't that bad," Izzy sighed, leaning against the window and staring dreamily at the fields. "What do you hate about him anyway?"

"Let me think," Jaylen began, faking a pause to think, "Oh, right-he's self-absorbed, won't leave me alone, to cocky for his own good, is too absorbed in being the best of his siblings, and...oh yeah, that's right, he won't leave me alone! He's like a brave Slytherin!" She snapped, slamming the compartment door, which had been open the entire time.

"So then who do you like?" Izzy asked curiously.

Jaylen tilted her head to the side and regarded her friend sceptically, "What makes you believe I like anyone?" She asked curiously her dark eyes searching her friend's blue ones.

"You don't strike me as the type to be single."

Jaylen raised one eyebrow, "Really, because to everyone besides you, the git and Collin seems to majorly disagree, and I'm good with it."

"Are you?" Isabelle popped a chocolate in her mouth and chewed mouth open rather obnoxiously, "You still don't strike me as the type."

"Why not?"

"You're a Gryffindor."

"What kind of an excuse is that?" Jaylen flipped to chapter twelve and considered a spell to turn an animal in a painting into an actual animal. "You think this'll come in handy?"

"Yeah, if Sorrel needs a snack." Izzy snorted, "I think you would have better choice with that one," she said, indicating one for turning chipmunks into squirrels.

"And that wouldn't be a better snack for her?"

Meanwhile, in the next compartment over,

"So, Hydy, got any new little dolls up your sleeve?" Cathur grinned, lounging on the red seat with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"No, you know how it works, Cathur. Whatever catches my eye. It's like buying a new set of dress robes," He said, lifting his his hands as if he were spreading a canvas out midair, "They've got to look good, fit right, and when they're out of style, you can't car too much about tossing them."

"You didn't necessarily answer the question, though," Cathur continued to grin.

"Trust me, you'll know when Hydrus chooses the next one," Evelyn laughed, tossing her golden blond hair over her shoulder, "He won't wait to show her off. Remember last year with Nadine?"

"Oh, right," Cathur shook his head and smiled to himself, "It was a shame when you let that one go, Hydrus."

"She wasn't a keeper. When I find her, you'll be the first to know." Hydrus snapped irritably, done talking about his love life.

"Well, you two should probably go get changed. I'm going to find the sweets cart. Anyone care to join?" Emma asked, standing up.

"Changing can wait, we have a long time yet. I'll go get my chocolate frog fix." Hydrus said, rising from his seat. Silvia rolled her eyes.

"I still don't get it." She sighed, putting her book down.

"Well, anyway, Silv, you sure you don't want anything?" He asked, one pale hand already on the door handle.

"Perfectly sure, thank you." The silver-blond haired witch sniffed haughtily.

Jan 29"Suit yourself. We'll be back in a moment." Emma smiled as Hydrus opened the door and started down the hallway. Before he was completely out of earshot, Silvia called after him.

"Oh, and Hydy?" She said loudly to make sure he heard her.

"What?" He called over his shoulder impatiently.

"Don't do anything stupid." Silvia replied. Emma shut the door firmly behind them.

In the next compartment over

Jaylen stood up. Like a certain Slytherin, she was more than done with talking about her love life. "Chocolate frogs? Licorice wands? Anything?" She asked, hoping for an excuse not to go out there alone, with Slytherins just across the aisle.

"Nope, sorry, I have more sweets than I need...who knew, right?" Izzy eyed the vast pile infront of her, "actually, could you get me a chocolate frog?"

"Why can't you just come with me?"

"Are you trying to avoid Collin or the Slytherins there?" Izzy jerked her thumb at the Slytherins, who appeared to be getting ready to leave. "You're Jaylen Gryffindor, you're a fifth year. You're a big girl and you know a lot of spells! You're fine."

Jaylen let Sorrel out of her cage, saying, "I'm taking Sorrel. Oh, and there's the inspirational speech we all love so much," said Jaylen unenthusiastically, getting up and proceeding the other way toward the next car, where she had gotten a notice that the cart was. Just as she was getting to the door to the next car, hearing Slytherin footsteps behind her, she was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a compartment.

"Where are you going?" Collin asked.

"To find the snack lady, Isabelle wants a chocolate frog," Jaylen spoke, gritting her teeth as the cat snarled beside her, "I'm sorry, I have to go," she quickly backed out, just as an auburn-haired Slytherin passed behind her.

Emma followed Hydrus down the hallway giddily, clutching the stoic boy's arm with a cinnamon-skinned hand.

"So, chocolate frogs, hm?" She asked as he towed her towards the sweets cart.

"Yes. I happen to have a fine collection cards." Hydrus mentioned flippantly, glancing at the girl. She batted her eyelashes and smiled, a sickening, saccharine thing.

"Oh, really? I simply must see them sometime." Emma cooed. The pair reached the trolley, and all of a sudden Hydrus's attention was no longer hers.

"What would you like, dear?" The plump lady behind the cart asked kindly.

"A dozen chocolate frogs," Hydrus said, examining the stacks of candies, "And, oh, why not a box of Bertie Bott's as well? Couldn't hurt. I've plenty of galleons to waste." The Slytherin heir shrugged and emptied his pockets, handing the small mound of gold coins to the plump lady, whose eyes widened.

"Honey, with that kind of money, you could buy all the chocolate frogs!" She exclaimed, hands on her hips in the manner of a sassy cafeteria lady.

"Well then I will!" Hydrus smiled, and the woman handed him the large box full of them. Emma squealed with delight.

"And you still want the beans?" The lady asked, holding up a red and white striped box, bright with dangerous colors. Hydrus smiled wickedly. Oh, the fun he could have with those...

"Of course. Here, keep the change." He said, handing her an extra silver piece. Arm and arm with Emma, the auburn haired wizard strode back through the hall, one around around the pretty witch and the other about his bounty. As the Gryffindor yanked herself away from the clingy Quidditch captain, Hydrus smirked at her walking by.

"You may want to keep on his good side, Jay-something. It'll probably be the only way your team will have a chance at winning the cup, giving your captain some, ah, inspiration." He laughed.

Jaylen, true to character, just barely managed to restrain herself from punching Slytherin boy's face off, "If you weren't the son of Salazar Slytherin-oh wait a moment," she said dryly, smacking her fist into her palm with a loud smack, "we are far from friends, our grandfathers aren't friends and you play for another Quidditch team," she said, sharp, green-hazel eyes meeting dark emerald ones, "I suppose it is fair though to give you fair warning. I have a git for an older brother and I've been playing keeper for the far from vast majority of my life. I know how to hit something." She gave a sickeningly-sweet smile as her gaze darkened to a stare and steadily evolved into a glare that at times was even known to petrify her grandfather, Godric Gryffindor himself.

Hydrus scowled at the sassy Gryffindor. For the second time today, he clutched at the wand in his pocket. /Don't do anything stupid./ Silvia's words rang in his head but he ignored them.

"I doubt a smack from a little red and gold witch would hurt anymore than a mosquito," He snapped, "Do your worst."

"Hydy!" Emma whined, pulling at his sleeve, but the wizard had already removed his wand and was holding it inches from Jaylen.

However, Jaylen had yet again beaten him to the punchline, her willow wand held aloft as she continued to glare. "You wouldn't attack a girl, would you?" Taking advantage of his momentary silence, she continued, "Silencio." Fortunately, she was well practiced at many charms and therefore here target did not swell up but instead found himself incapable of saying either 'yes' or 'no'.

"Stupefy!" A shout sounded from behind them, and a glittering curse whizzed past his ear. Hydrus whipped around to find Silvia leaning against the door frame, wand drawn.

"Do I really have to do this every time something insults you? you should listen to your arm candy, Hydrus." She said sharply before turning back into the Slytherin compartment. Hydrus shook his head mutely and shoved his wand deep into his pocket. He wouldn't be tempted to use it, and risk the wrath of Silvia, anytime soon.

Somehow though, Jaylen was not stupified, nor was she harmed in any way. Instead, she was holding the still body of Sorrel, who's teeth still showed and green eyes still gleamed. Gryffindor shoved her way past all three stupid Slytherins, her cat tucked under her right arm and wand pointed backward in her left.

"Stupify my cat will you?" She asked, her words harsh and clipped as she gritted her teeth to keep from turning the Slytherin girl into a bludger for Lane or Alex, the Gryffindor beaters, to hit, "You can stupify my idiot brother, my Quidditch captain or even my father, but you are not allowed to petrify my pets!" She walked towards the other car, facing Sorrel backward so the snarl on the spotted face was still fully visible, "I hope you have nightmares about the face you just froze on her! And for the record your boyfriend there insulted me first!"

(LINEBREAK)

"Thank goodness, I thought this train ride would go on forever!" Jaylen complained, readjusting the-newly unfrozen-cat on her lap as they pulled up, looking up at the illuminated shape of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "I refuse to be across from Slytherins ever again!"

"Okay, I didn't get it before, but now I get why that makes you happy," replied Izzy, popping her last chocolate in her mouth and jokingly pulling Sorrel's tail. The normally irritable cat was still recovering from her time spent frozen, but most would still felt the sharpness of her claws. "I suppose you've been enlisted to help with the sorting again?"

"Yes indeed. I think this year they are actually letting me carry the hat!" The Gryffindors left their compartment and raced out of the train, Izzy toward the carriages, and Jaylen to accompany the first years in the boats. When she reached the group, she was enveloped in hugs from Alodie and Ashleigh, two twins who were the children of a friend of her father's.

Hydrus, finally able to speak again, complained wholeheartedly about the obnoxious Gryffindor girl.

"And then she pulled out her wand, and Silencio! Merlin's beard, what I wouldn't give to-" He muttered, tugging at his green and silver tie. Emma sauntered up to him and adjusted, smiling in that sweet, syr

Jan 29you'll get her back. Maybe a little Alarte Ascendare?" She cooed, reaching up the run her fingers over his hair. Still angered by the encounter, Hydrus pushed her away. The pretty witch pouted and hurried out of the compartment after Evelyn and Cathur.

"She's a gem," Silvia drawled sarcastically, packing her book into her bag and smoothing the front of her robes.

"I still can't get over the nerve of that blasted Gryffindor!" Hydrus spat, slinging his own bag over his shoulder, "When I write to my Grandfather about this, he'll-"

"He'll do what? Nothing. You know as well as I do that your Grandfather expects you to fight your own fights, Hydrus. Maybe this year you'll learn a little self restraint and you won't be in these sort of situations!" Silvia exclaimed exasperatedly. "Now come along. The carriages will be leaving shortly."

"Fine," Hydrus mumbled. The pair strode out of the compartment and walked leisurely down the halls. They were Slytherins, of course, and Hydrus was Slytherin royalty, even. They could afford to take their time, for there would always be a carriage waiting for them especially. Salazar made sure of that. Hydrus and Silvia made there way over to one of the dark carriages, settling in beside Charlize and her boyfriend, Travis. Cathur was there as well, while Evelyn and Emma were nowhere to be found. Hydrus knew better than to comment on their disappearance. Silvia was already peeved.

"So..." Travis said awkwardly, as if trying to break the ice. The seventh year Hufflepuff seemed out of place among the four Slytherins, his yellow and black scarf clashing with their green and silver ties.

"Oh, stop trying to make small talk. you were never any good at it!" Charlize laughed, and Travis merely smiled and ruffled her blue pixie-cut hair. Hydrus figured it would be good to have a Metamorphmagus as a Quidditch captain. Maybe, he mused, if she changed her features a bit during the game it would freak out the other team. As the other four chattered on, Hydrus contemplated the possibilities. His sixth year captain would change this team around for the better.

Jaylen gazed affectionatly down at the identical blonde heads of the twins. The two first years were likely to be in Gryffindor, meaning their overly-protective father would probably offer her some sort of bribe (I feel like that would be something Hydrus would love to know) to keep them safe.

"Is Hogwarts really as great as you say it is?" Asked the twin on the left...Ashleigh? The twins were identical and were known to occasionally confuse even themselves as to who was who.

"Actually," she replied, scratching between Sorrel's ears as she lay drapped over her shoulders like a scarf, "I suspect you will find that it's even better." The had reached the docks, and she thought a moment before casting a spell, "Expecto Patronum," (for the sake of this fanfiction, I'm saying she created the patronus) she said, waving her wand. Both twins jumped as a silvery white lioness appeared bounding across the water to the far side of the lake before turning back and running towards the train, into the midst of the carriages.

"What is it?" Asked Alodie on the other side, blinking in wonder as the lioness padded near a carriage that, among others, contained an auburn head and a silvery blond head.

"A charm of my own invention," said Jaylen, laughing and lighting a lantern as her light source was bothering Slytherins.

"What is that?!" Cathur shouted, leaping up from his seat in the carriage and jolting Hydrus out of his thoughts. He looked down to where the beater was pointing and sure enough, a silvery lioness prowled about the spokes of the wheels of their carriage.

"A lion," Silvia rolled her eyes, "So cliche. Even a Hufflepuff would be able to tell it's some foolish Gryffindor prankster."

"I resent that!" Travis piped up, frowning.

"Oh, Trav, she didn't me you." Charlize sighed whilst shooting a pointed look at Silvia. The silver-blonde witch merely shrugged and glanced at Hydrus.

"Would you like to try your, ah, wandwork?" She asked cheekily.

"I'll show you!" Hydrus huffed indignantly, pointing his wand down at the big cat, "Dissipate!" He said firmly, and the patronus flew apart into wisps of silver smoke. Silvia raised a single, blonde eyebrow high on her forehead.

"I'm impressed." She smiled.

In a boat halfway across the lake, Jaylen frowned suddenly. "What is it?" Asked Alodie. She had insisted both twins come in a boat with her to keep them safe.

"Someone got rid of my lioness," said Jaylen, who had learned overtime to be able to tell when one of her spells had failed, "and I bet I know who. Expecto Patronum!" The lioness appeared again, this time staying close by its creators side. "There, much better," she sighed, blowing out her lantern and stowing her wand in the sleeve of her robe.

"Can you teach us?" Asked Ashleigh, eagerly pulling out her pine wand.

Jaylen chuckled before replying, "if your father says yes, and you wait until we get to there!"

"Pesky thing," Hydrus scoffed, polishing his wand on the sleeve of his cloak, "It wasn't such a big deal, really Silv, you make it seem as if I can't do magic at all."

"I should know, out of everyone, that you're no squib, Hydy. I just wasn't expecting it to work so well." Silvia explained.

"That was great!" Cathur laughed, "Gryffindors think they're so smart. Just wait until we outdo them."

"Outdo them in what?" Charlize asked, standing up as their carriage came to a halt outside the castle doors. Travis stood up as well, putting an arm around Charlie's waist and pulling her close.

Hydrus grinned as Cathur exclaimed: "Outdo them in everything, of course!" The boys got up from their seats and followed charlie and Travis out of the carriage, Silvia exiting last.

"I do hope they're serving something decent for the feast tonight." The petit witch sniffed, stepping down daintily from the dark coach.

"Don't they always?" Cathur replied, offering a hand to help her down. Silvia took it graciously.

"I'm just hoping there's-" Hydrus began.

"Butternut squash, with a pinch of cinnamon and a dash of brown sugar. And a tall goblet of pomegranate juice." Silvia finished for him.

"You know me too well Silv. It scares me sometimes." Hydrus grinned.

"Well, I'm famished! Let's head in. Shall we, m'lady?" Travis gestured to the narrow threshold, allowing Charlize to step forward first.

"Why thank you, kind gentleman." Charlie giggled.

"They nauseate me." Hydrus said, rolling his eyes.

Jan 29"You'll be fine, lighten up. Hey you, blondie, relax!" Jaylen waded through a crowd of terrified and excited first years, giving encouragement and making them relax. The lioness, which she had decided to keep around, prowled near by, distracting them with its light.

"Ms. Gryffindor!" Another Gryffindor waded through after her. He had steel gray hair, sharp eyes and a pointed hat tucked under his arm. "Your grandfather sent me down here, but it appears you have everything in order." Professor Boot stopped the hand her the hat before continuing, "just wait outside the doors until I come to get them all. Brilliant charm by the way," he said, gesturing to the lioness, "show them all the Gryffindor symbol!"

"Yes sir!" Jaylen straightened, saluting her head of house before lightly taking the hat and leading the parade to the door to wait.

"Oh, Dessie's among the first years, isn't she?" Charlie asked, sitting down at the Slytherin table. Hydrus nodded as he joined her, Silvia sitting down on his other side, with Cathur across from them. Evelyn and Emma waved to the foursome from further down the long table.

"Yes, Dessie's in with the first years. No doubt she'll be Slytherin. She's a conniving little devil." Hydrus sighed, unfolding his napkin and placing it delicately on his lap.

"Well, at least you'll be able to avoid her." Silvia said casually, inspecting her silverware. "Wretched houselves always stain the spoons. For Merlins sake!" She exclaimed.

"I'll speak to my Grandfather about replacements." Hydrus assured her. She smiled.

"While you do that, do you think he could talk to some wizards at the ministry for me? O.W.L.s are this year and they're important to pass in case you want a good job. Do you think he'd be able to put in a good word in case I don't get all O's? I've been having some difficulty in potions, and-" Silvia chattered.

"Silv, you know I could always help you with potions. But Grandfather would most certainly speak to a few people for you. I know they've got opening in the Department of Mysteries. Most wizards don't last very long there." Hydrus said.

"Who wants to work in the Ministry? Captain of the Holyhead Harpies, that's what I'm going to be!" Charlize stated proudly, sitting up a little straighter.

"Yes, well I'll be Minister of Magic, all O's or no. I'm charismatic." Cathur smirked, leaning back and propping his feet up on the seat next to him.

"And I'll be Headmaster here at Hogwarts. Grandfather will be proud." Hydrus said smugly.

Jaylen leaned against one of the grand double doors, watching Sorrel attempt to pounce on her patronus. As she waited, she examined the sortinf hat turning it over. Once, she could have sworn she saw a glint of metal inside, but when she blinked it was gone.

"Come in Miss Gryffindor," said Boot, poking his head through the double doors. She stepped aside and blinked as she spotted a small, raven-haired girl who looked almost like...Hydrus. His sister probably. As the last nervous students passed through, she followed, carrying the hat in one hand, her wand in the other, with the two cats prowling around her feet.

Hydrus looked up as Professor Boot rapped his glass goblet with his dainty silver spoon and announced the sorting. He scowled as he saw who was carrying the hat.

"Look, Silv! It's bloody her!" Hydrus growled. silvia glanced up from her intense conversation with Charlie about sleeping droughts and shook her head.

"Honestly, Hydrus, from the way you seem to find her everywhere, it's like you're in love with her!" Silvia snapped, "Now leave me alone!"

"Git," Hydrus muttered, glaring at Silvia, who turned away from him and acted as if she hadn't heard him. She probably hadn't, anyway. Hydrus was glad, for he had immediately regretted the remark.

"Who is she, Hydy?" Cathur asked, intrigued, "She's rather cute."

"She is NOT cute!" Hydrus thundered, "That's the bloody granddaughter of Godric freaking Gryffindor! She is not, and never will be, anything but repulsive!"

"Alright!" Cathur exclaimed, putting his hands above his head as if preparing to be shot with an unforgivable. "I was only asking!"

Jaylen bit her lip to hide a smirk as she watched the Slytherins jump as she appeared. Hydrus especially seemed upset, while his prim and snotty friend Silvia just turned away when he exclaimed and one of the Slytherins she had never actually, met began asking a lot of questions.

"What are you grinning about?" Asked Ashleigh, managing a quick scratch behind Sorrel's ear before the tortoiseshell could unsheathe her claws.

"The Slytherins," said Jaylen, vaguely waving the hand that held her wand towards the long table, "a few of them don't appear happy to see me at all. Make that all of them," she added under her breath. She spotted the raven-haired girl she had noticed earlier looking that way as well, eyes focused on a familiar-and irritating-auburn head.

"Who are you looking at now?" Asked Alodie as Jaylen turned her attention towards her own table.

"My house, Gryffindor." She stopped speaking for a moment to scowl at Isabelle who was gesturing to an empty seat which she probably saved. That would have been wonderful, of course, had it not been that Collin was directly across. Jaylen moved her snarl from Izzy to Collin's turned back. On the other side of this seat was someone she was far happier to see.

Eben Jasper was a tall, blond-haired boy, with bright blue eyes and a keen mind. He tended to be cocky and confident, but underneath that he was a brilliant chaser and her chief rival in Gryffindor. Needless to say, they were the best of friends. He noticed her watching and turned, flashing a shining new prefect badge. She scowled at him as well, but more jokingly, the way anyone might adress their brother in arms.

Hydrus sat in silence, and the others avoided his mutinous glare. Silvia and Charlie talked quietly together. No doubt about me, Hydrus thought bitterly, and how boys can be so foolish. I'm not as dumb and naive as you think, you know. And Cathur had turned away as well, talking with some redheaded boy seated at the Ravenclaw table. Hydrus scoffed in his mind. Of course I don't like that Gryffindor girl! He thought. How could I, when there's girls like Fallon. He stared hard at the back of the laughing Ravenclaw, as if willing her to turn around. Her long, chesnut brown hair swayed as she leaned back in a fit of giggles. Hydrus sighed and looked away. Fallon Tiber was everything he could want in a girl, but it was not her that he was supposed to be with. Find a nice Slytherin witch, they said, a Slytherin pureblood to uphold the family name. Hydrus groaned and tilted the empty silver goblet toward him, willing it to fill withh something. His father let him drink wine. He could use some right now, but the feast had not yet begun. And of course, at Hogwarts there wouldn't be the finest Chardonnay, a rich crimson shade like his parents liked, served to students. He didn't much like it anyway, he decided, it was sour. So why bother? He wondered, looking up to where the sorting was about to begin.

Jan 29"Ambers, Alodie!" called Boot, reading off the beginning of the scroll. Jaylen winked conspiringly to her young prodigy from where she stood beside her head of house as the small, blond-haired girl came up and hesitantly sat on the three-legged stool. Jaylen turned away, tuning out the sound of the hat's voice. She had discovered the year before that if you listened close enough, you could hear the hat's voice.

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat suddenly, almost making Jaylen jump. The first twin jumped off and eagerly ran to the table and sat on Eben's free side. They had all spent a lot of holidays together, and they all considered themselves an extended family. The taller blonde wrapped an arm around the girl as they both turned their attention to Ashleigh. "GRYFFINDOR!" Yelled the hat again, and she ran off to join her sister.

"Chambers, Grace!" Read Boot. The small, light-haired girl became the first new Hufflepuff and eagerly ran off. They continued this way until finally Boot called, "Slytherin, Odessa!"

"There goes Dessie," Cathur murmured as the entire Great Hall watched the third, and last, descendant of the great Salazar Slytherin ascend the steps to the chair. Hyddrus watched, bored, unlike the rest. He knew where Dessie would end up, and he would have none of it! Of course, it was inevitable. As soon as the hat touched the first jet black hair of Odessa's head, it shrieked "SLYTHERIN!" to the Geat Hall. Hydrus thought for a moment even the hat was surprised by how much raw... Salazar ran through Dessie's veins. Hydrus, if he didn't live with her, would be. The entire table cheered raucously, including Silvia. she had told him she wouldn't cheer with him. Now she was, just to spite him. Hydrus grumbled and managed a few claps for his younger sister. Even Laeverne was applauding, and his elder sister couldn't stand the little imp.

"Yes. There's Odessa." Hydrus sighed as the bright eyed girl strode elegantly toward them. She even walked like Grandfather. Hydrus felt the sudden urge to puke. Charlie and Cathur laughed, while Silvia glanced at him, sourly bemused. He feigned vomiting before Dessie could see him, and the other three snickered.

'What's so funny?" Odessa asked peevishly, sore that she wasn't there in time to be in on the joke as she booted another shivering little first year out of the seat beside Cathur, across from Hydrus. "Oi, shrimp, out of my way!" She snapped, throwing herself down upon the bench. "So, what was it?" She repeated.

"Nothing, Dessie." Said Hydrus, sitting up a little straighter and sneaking a wink at Cathur, who chuckled.

"Boys!" Odessa huffed.

When the sorting was finally over, Jaylen strode reluctantly to the seat saved for her by Izzy. As soon as she got there, Eben simultaneously wrapped an arm around her and flashed his golden prefect badge in her face. "Really Eben?" she complained, swatting it one-handed onto his napkin. "How was your summer?" she asked, turning to face her 'brother'.

"Nowhere near as good as yours probably. You went to Ireland-" Eben began, but was interrupted by Collin.

"I went to the Quidditch cup and spent the entire summer in Southern France with my aunt." Said the idiot Qudditch captain, acting as if she spoke just to him.

"Lovely," she said dryly, turning to Izzy, "what about you?" Collin frowned, but quickly replaced it with a smile again. It was a very good thing Izzy was a fast talker.

"I just went to the coast, as always. Don't you remember, you were there!" Izzy snickered.

"Yes, but what about the rest of the summer?"

"Oh, I did absolutely nothing."

Jaylen was about to reply when Professor Boot clinked his spoon against his goblet.


End file.
